El Fin Del Mundo
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Los chicos estaban un poco (MUY) preocupados por el tema del Fin Del Mundo. Aunque depende de que lado lo veas: Si fueses Inmortal, Paranóico, el AntiCristo, alguien Razonable, un Judío o un Racista...? Cada uno tendrá su manera de preocuparse, cada uno creerá lo que quiera y cada uno ultilizará sus "últimos" días de manera diferente...
1. 2 Días

Los chicos estaban un poco (MUY) preocupados por el tema del fin del mundo... Aunque en realidad depende de qué lado lo veas:

**_Miércoles 19 de Diciembre_**

**_09:00 a.m_**

-AGH! Faltan 3 días para el fin del mundo!- gritaba un rubio en media clase de Español- No quiero morir! GAH!

-Tweek, no va a pasar nada...- lo tranquilizó Craig.

-Dicen que ni los ángeles saben cuando se acabará...- continuó Damien. Todos se le quedaron viendo- Qué?! Como soy el AntiCristo no sé nada de Dios? Todo lo contrario! Qué creen que se enseña en el Infierno? No es Español o Matemáticas, eso se los aseguro!

-Bien? La cosa es que no debes preocuparte- continuó Craig.

-Eso es puro cuento!- dijo Kyle- desde hace AÑOS nos han dicho que el fin del mundo se acerca, casi cada 13 años inventan una nueva fecha y una nueva explicación! Que en el 06/06/06 lo cual era lo más lógico, la verdad, luego en el 2012 por los Mayas. Qué sigue? En el año 2013 porque la suma de sus dígitos dá 6? Por favor!

-No es por los mayas, Kyle!- le gritó Cartman- es por las minorías! Recuerdas en el parque acuático? Ya llegó el momento!

-Já- río Kenny- Yo no me preocupo por eso! Me vale cuando se acabe el mundo...

-Pues a tí obvio- le dijo Damien.

-La cosa es que no importa cuando se acabe el mundo!...- comenzó Stan.

-Si!- lo apoyó Cartman- lo que importa es la fecha! Esas jodidas minorías no me cagaran la Navidad!

-No!- gritó Stan- Lo que importa es vivir cada día con plenitud y no dejarse afectar por una tonta profecía... Recuerdan la primera película que decía que un tal Damián iba a llegar a matarnos a todos el 06/06/06?

-SSHHHH!- lo callaron todos.

-Y yo qué soy?- preguntó Damien.

-Tu eres más inofensivo que una mariposa- le dijo Pip. Damien lo miró enojado.

-En fin...- continuó Stan- terminaron haciendo como 5 películas de "La Profecía" o "The Omen"... Así cualquiera puede hacer una Profesía, miren: Yo, un chico común y corriente de 16 años llamado Stan Marsh, declaro que... Mmmm... La profesora borrará la pizarra!

-Pues obvio que la borrará!- le dijo Kenny.

-Exacto!

-En realidad- continuó Damien- los profetas lo único que hacen es reunirse y decir: "Bien, a alguien se le ocurre una fecha para decir que será el fin del mundo?" Luego escogen una fecha al azar y después una razón por la cuál se acabará ese día... Fácil! Solo se necesita imaginación!

-Y al final que esperan que hagamos?- preguntó Pip- que a las 11:59 p.m del 21 de Diciembre nos reunamos a hacer la cuenta regresiva? La cosa del Fin del Mundo es que nadie sepa cuando sea, porque si lo sabemos podríamos decir desde un año antes: "Muy bien! Apenas falte un mes para el Fin del Mundo me voy a comportar como un santo!"

-Yo lo único que sé es que si es cierto lo del Fin del Mundo no deberíamos estar en la escuela!- dijo Kenny.

-Si!- lo apoyó toda la clase- Deberíamos estar en un Centro de Entrenamiento para sobrevivir!- dijo Craig.

-Aqui estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- gritó Damien y todos voltearon a ver a la profesora, la cual estaba gritando por los pasillos "Se revelan! Se revelan!"- LIBERTAD!- gritó Damien haciendo que todos lo apoyaran y salieran corriendo del Colegio.


	2. La Avispa

_**Miércoles 19 de Diciembre**_

_**1:00 p.m**_

Los chicos decidieron ir al cine en ese día feriado.

-Damien, en serio, tú qué piensas del Fin del Mundo?- preguntó Kyle.

-Yo?

-Sí, eres el AntiCristo, debes saber algo, no?

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de nada... Excepto que, si es el Fin del Mundo: estamos jodidos...

-Y eso?

-Pues, verán, esas historias de Hollywood son pura mierda! Si lo del Fin del Mundo es cierto nadie va a quedar vivo para convertirse en zombie o algo! Si es El Fin del Mundo, lo harán bien, y no quedará nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra!

-Eso fué profundo- dijo Kenny.

-Toy inspirado- le contestó Damien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Já. Entonces, cuál película vemos?

-Naaahhh... Mejor vamos a caminar un rato- sugirió Kyle.

Los chicos se encontraban en la Sala de Comida y pasó un hombre **(N/A: y por hombre me refiero a vagabundo) **vendiendo- Cabañas! Están fuera de la ciudad! Protégase del Fin del Mundo!

-OH! POR FAVOR!- le gritaron los chicos.

-Qué? Algún problema?- preguntaba el vago, acercándose.

-Pues sí!- dijo Pip tapándose la naríz.

-Cómo qué protéjase del Fin del Mundo?!- le preguntó Damien- tú qué crees? Qué solo la ciudad se verá afectada?!- luego de decir esto casi vomita, ya que el vago se había acercado mucho.

-Y cómo sabemos que no nos estás estafando?- gritó Craig- Yo podría ir gritando que vendo cabañas y quizá ni tenga casa propia!- Casi vomita también, así que se llevó la camisa a la nariz y, por lo menos, la camisa estaba acabada da lavar.

-Además...- comenzó Cartman- si alguien tuviera cabañas que lo protejan del Fin del Mundo... No creo que las venda!

-Pues, verán- comenzó el vago. Damien se hubiera vomitado ahí mismo, pero se le ocurrió una idea que le podría salvar la vida: Apenas el vago comenzó a hablar se llevó la manga de la camisa... De Craig, a la naríz, a lo cual suspiró del alivio, al rato se separó y el vago continuó- Bien... Yo... Yo... Ah ya! Emmm... Yo no soy tan egoísta, tampoco soy un estafador y menos un ignorante que no investigó qué zonas iba a afectar el Fin del Mundo y qué zonas no! Así que si me disculpan...

El vago se retiró y Damien intentó subirse a la mesa y luego lanzarse encima de él para "Enseñarle quién era el Ignorante", pero Craig y Pip lo jalaron de la camisa y lo volvieron a sentar- A quién crees que engañas!? Te apuesto a que vives debajo de un puent...!- gritó Damien, pero Craig lo había callado tapandole la boca con la manga de su chaqueta. El vago sólo le sacó los dedos medios de ambas manos.

Cuando el vago se perdió de vista, Craig alejó su manga y Damien la siguió por unos segundos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se volvió a acomodar en la silla- Acaso eres idiota?!- lo regañó Craig.

-Es que olía muy rico y, luego de ese vago...

-Me refiero a los insultos! x_x Pudo haber sido un lunático o...

-Gah! O un terrorista! Tal vez tiene una bomba pegada al pecho y está esperando para matarnos a todos! Oh Dios!

-... O...- continuó Craig- Pudo haber sido un loco y se pudo haber devuelto a hacerte algo, o peor a hacernos daño a todos por TU culpa... O peor, para tí, pudo haberse devuelto a hacerle algo a Pip...

Damien volteó a ver a Pip, que miraba a Craig con enojo, luego volteó a ver, de nuevo, a Craig y entrecerrando los ojos dijo con voz aguda- Qué me habrá querido decir?

_**7:30 p.m**_

Los chicos habían entrado a un Bar llamado La Avispa, lo que no sabían es que este bar era, nada más y nada menos, que un bar gay. Estaban sentados en las bancas del bar, pero empezaron a sospechar cuando- Disculpen...- le decía un mesero a Damien-... Aquel chico le manda esta bebida- terminó el mesero señalando a un chico castaño y fuertototote xD sentado en una mesa- Y a usted...- dijo acercándose a Kenny- aquel chico...- continuó señalando a un pelinegro en una esquina del bar- le envía este papel.- el mesero se alejó.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, pero Damien reaccionó- qué tiene el papelito?

-Un número de teléfono y un dibujo obceno- respondió Kenny con orgullo.

-Para ver!- respondió quitándole el papel, se le quedó viendo un rato-... No lo entiendo...

-Lo estás viendo al revés.

Damien le dió la vuelta al papel- Oh por Dios!... Que gran dibujante!- gritó enrojecido y devolviéndole el papel- Ya estoy convencido de que se acerca el Fin del Mundo 6_6

-GAH! Ya me quiero ir!

-Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada- lo calmó Craig- Qué contiene el trago, casanova?

-Definitivamente licor y sospecho que alguna droga como... RUPHYS... ¬¬

-Pruébalo!- le dijo Stan- No te va a pasar nada! Y si te pasara nosotros nos encargaremos de que no te violen... ;D

-Si no lo pruebas haremos todo lo contrario- dijo Kenny sonriendo pervertidamente.

- O.O Extrañamente... Esta vez le creo mas a Kenny- dijo Damien tomando rapidamente el trago- VODKA PURO!- gritó apenas lo reconció.

**_9:00 p.m_**

-_Ába! I need some vodka! Piñas coladas!_- cantaba Damien sobre una mesa al ritmo de la canción judía que dice: _Ába Nagilah Jáva! Naguilah Já Isth Majá_ **(N/A: Uds entenderán a qué me refiero xD)**_**- **Cause I can´t dance to save my life! __Ába! I need some vodka! Piñas coladas! __Cause I can´t dance to save my life!..._

_____**10:00**  
_

Los chicos iban en el taxi de regreso a sus casas- Quién se queda con el Damien drogado?- preguntó Kyle mientras Damien le cantaba la misma canción, haciendo que éste se enojara.

-YO!- dijo Kenny.

-Ah no! Ni se te ocurra!- le dijo Pip.

-_Wen I dance! The ladys think I'm funny... I can't dance!_- continuaba Damien- _Hands Up! Hands Up! Hands Up! I can't dance_ ___Ába! I need some vodka! Piñas coladas! __Cause I can´t dance to save my life! Yeah! ____Ába! I need some vodka! Piñas coladas! __Cause I can´t dance to save my life!_

-Kenny no, por ser un pervertido- repasaba Stan- a Tweek ya lo fuimos a dejar, Cartman no, por ser un cretino, Kyle no, porque si Damien sigue cantando eso y se queda en casa de Kyle para mañana estará muerto, Pip no, porque si acaso puede mantenerse él mismo...

-Oye!

-Es la verdad...

-Pero no tienes que decirla!

-... Entonces será conmigo o con Craig... Yo no porque... Porque... Porque no quiero... :)

-Yo tampoco quiero! Dejémoslo en la puerta de su casa!

-Tengo una idea!- dijo Kenny- quedémonos todos en la casa de Damien ^.^

- ¬¬ Siguiente idea?- preguntó Stan.

-De hecho, no es tan mala idea, Stan- dijo Kyle- Así todos vigilaremos a Damien y él estará en su casa...

-Bien. Iremos a la casa de Damien -.- - declaró Stan.

_**11:40 p.m**_

-Damien guarda las llaves en...- intentaba recordar Pip- Ah! Entre estos 2 ladrillos!- dijo mientras sacaba una llave de entre 2 ladrillos que estaban un poco flojos.

Abrieron la puerta, entraron, tiraron a Damien en su habitación y ellos fueron a dormir abajo.

-A eso llamo vivir en plenitud! No, Stan?- dijo Kenny.

Stan sólo giró los ojos.


	3. 1 Día

_**Jueves 20 de Diciembre**_

_**10:00 a.m**_

Damien iba bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Cuando llegó lo que vió lo sorprendió: Estaban todos los chicos, incluidos Tweek y Butters, sentados al rededor de la mesa comiendo directamente de una caja gigante de helado, todos muy deprimidos- Quién se murió?- preguntó.

-El mundo- contestó Pip, que estaba sentado sobre la mesa mirando una cuchara con helado que tenía en la mano.

-Es eso? Ya les dije que es puro cuento!

-En realidad, lo que usted dijo fué que no sabe nada, pero que si es el Fin del Mundo, estamos jodidos- lo corrigió Kyle, que estaba parado agarrando helado- O me equivoco?

-Parece que acaban de terminar una relación!- dijo, riendo. Todos lo miraron enfadados- Lo siento. Caig! Tu también? Qué les pasó? Ayer estaban normales!

-Pip nos deprimió...- contestó Kenny.

-Pip! Por qué los deprimiste?

-No los deprimí, sólo dije lo que pensaba...

-Y qué piensas?

-Que puede ser que el mundo se acabe mañana, pero puede ser que no... El caso es que se acabará algún día y todos moriremos, no nos volveremos a ver y todo, para qué? Dicen que en el Cielo uno va a vivir feliz, y no lo dudo! Pero vivir una eternidad? Cómo se hace eso? Qué pasa si tus seres queridos van al Infierno y tu al Cielo? No se puede decir "sólo 2 años más y ya los podré ver"... No, se dirá "Nunca los volveré a ver"...

_**5 Minutos Después...**_

-No quiero que el mundo se acabe!- se quejaba Damien con la boca llena de helado- Los quiero volver a ver!- tragó el helado- Ah! Mi cerebroooo! Dx

-Tweek, prométeme que vas a ir a donde yo vaya...- le dijo Craig a Tweek mientras lo abrazaba.

-No puedo prometer eso! Es demasiada presión!

-Stan, qué pasa si voy al Infierno por ser judío?!- se alarmó Kyle.

-No digas eso!- le gritó Stan, abrazándolo, y todos rompieron en llanto.

-Damien! Qué pasa si por ser inmortal soy el último humano en la Tierra!?- gritó Kenny agarrando a Damien del cuello de la camisa- No quiero vivir siempre solo!

-Y si Pip vá al Cielo?!- se alarmó Damien- Yo definitivamente iré al Infierno! TT^TT... Chicos! Prometanme que irán al Infierno conmigo! Yo les juro que no dejaré que les hagan daño!

-Los quiero mucho!- confesó Cartman.

_**12:30 p.m**_

Los chicos parecían emos, estaban todos llorando mientras veían "2012"- Salva al perrito! Salva al perrito!- gritaban todos en pleno llanto- Salvó al perrito!- festejó Butters.

-Pero a qué precio! Tuvo que tirarlo y él se cayó al mar!- dijo Kyle mientras lloraba en el pecho de Stan.

-Dejó a las niñas huérfanas!- gritó Tweek.

Tocaron la puerta- HELADOS?!- gritó Damien apresurándose a abrirla- Wendy, Bebe? Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues como todos ustedes faltaron a clases pasamos casa por casa pero no hay nadie en ninguna así que...- comenzó Wendy.

-Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Bebe.

Damien comenzó a llorar- No las volveré a ver!- dijo mientras las abrazaba.

_**2:00 p.m**_

Las chicas habían convencido a los chicos de salir, pero estos, con cada perrito que veían se ponían a llorar. Hasta que a Bebe se le ocurrió una muy buena idea...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,HELADERÍA,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

-Chicos, qué les sucede?- preguntó Wendy.

-Sí! Parecen que están con la regla!- dijo Bebe.

-No quiero que el mundo se acabe- admitió Craig.

-Es eso?!- preguntaron las 2 a dúo- Pero qué les sucedió? Si ayer todos pensaban que eso era mentira!- dijo Bebe.

-Tranquilos, que el mundo no se acabará mañana!- los tranquilizó Wendy.

-Pero se acabará algún día!- dijo Cartman.

-Y ustedes van a pasar deprimidos hasta que se acabe?- les preguntó Bebe.

-Pero... Cuando llegue el Fin no nos volveremos a ver...- dijo Stan.

-Y eso no debería motivarlos a disfrutar cada segundo de la vida?- preguntó Wendy.

-Bueno, pues...- comenzó Kenny.

-Tienen que disfrutar la vida! No importa cuando sea el Fin del Mundo!- dijo Bebe.

-Tiene razón!- gritó Kyle parándose de su asiento y saliendo de la Heladería, siendo perseguido por los demás- QUE SE JODA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!- gritó en media calle.

-QUE SE JODAN LOS MAYAS!- lo apoyó Cartman- MALDITAS MINORÍAS! CREEN QUE ME ENGAÑAN?!

Los chicos, chicas e incluso otras personas desconocidas decidieron unírseles y ponerse a gritar y a blasfemar o maldecir lo que se les venga a la mente...

_**4:00 p.m**_

Los chicos iban caminando por la calle como los más Macho Men del mundo- No puedo creer que nos haya afectado tanto el Fin del Mundo- dijo Damien.

-Si, menos si es mentira- lo apoyó Butters.

-Por cierto...- comenzó Craig- Eso del helado y el llanto... Nunca pasó.

-Así se habla!- lo apoyaron los demás- Vamos hoy en la noche a algún lado?- preguntó Stan.

-Sí, hay que aprovechar cada día- le contestó Kyle, sonriendo.


	4. Felíz Fin Del Mundo

_**20 de Diciembre**_

_**9:00 p.m**_

Los chicos iban caminando por las calles de South Park- Adónde vamos?- preguntó Kenny.

-Ni idea- contestó Cartman- Hippie?

-Caminemos por ahí- dijo Stan.

-Chicos, qué van a hacer ustedes mañana?- pregunta Craig.

-Nada... Esperar "El Fin del Mundo"- le contestó Damien, haciendo comillas en dichas palabras.

-Cómo creen que sea el Fin del Mundo?- preguntó Butters.

-Algo simple... Como una explosión gigante. Y ya!- comentó Damien- Como en la película de Nicolas Cage "Señales", esa película es la más real sobre el Fin del Mundo...

-Yo creo que sería algo inovidable- dijo Kenny- Como... Extraterrestres!

-Agh! No!- gritó Tweek.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada- lo tranquilizó Craig mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kenny.

-Yo creo firmemente que van a ser las minorías...- dijo Cartman.

-Los mayas son los que tienen la culpa!- dijo Pip.

-SI!- lo apoyaron todos-...Yo creo que- comenzó Butters- Sólo vamos a morir y ya... No tiene necesariamente que ser una catástrofe...

-Sí...- lo apoyó Tweek- Pero dicen que GAH! La Tierra quedará destruida así que, una catástrofe... Sería co- como matar 2 pájaros de un solo ti- tiro...- terminó de decir.

Eso los dejó pensando varios minutos... Bueno, MUCHOS minutos- Puede ser que ni siquiera nos demos cuenta que morimos- dijo Kyle. Los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos- Si, puede ser que aparezcamos en el Cielo y no pase nada...

-Yo lo que me preocupa...- dijo Pip- es adónde irá a parar Damien?

-Pues al Infierno- le contestó Cartman.

-Bueno sí, pero... En la Biblia dice algo de que todos los demonios serán exclavizados en el fondo del mar por un Milenio, algo así...- todos voltearon a ver a Damien, pero este se encogió de hombros- Mi pregunta es... Damien será realmente un demonio? Bueno, sí, pero al vivir en la Tierra tanto tiempo no se volvió algo humano?

-Bueno, sí- contestó Craig- Pero no le quita lo demonio.

-Pero hay que admitir que si no supieramos eso desde el principio nunca hubiéramos sospechado de Damien como AntiCristo- dijo Kyle.

-Por qué?- preguntó Damien.

-Pues...- comenzó Butters- Como dijo Pip "Tu eres más inofensivo que una mariposa" :3

Todos los chicos estallaron a carcajadas- No es cierto!- se defendió Damien.

-Claro que sí!- le dijo Stan.

-Aw! Quién es más inofensivo que una mariposa?- le dijo Kenny con la voz con la que le hablas a los bebés mientras le apretaba un cachetito. Todos volvieron a estallar de la risa.

-Ay, Chicos, como los odio!- les dijo Damien- Stan, Kyle, ustedes cómo creen que será el Fin del Mundo?

-Hummm...- pensó Kyle- Algo rápido... Tal vez un meteorito...

-Yo creo que más bien comenzará poco a poco, hasta dejarnos sin algo que se necesite para vivir...- dijo Stan- Como una sequía...

-Puede ser... Puede ser- dijo Kenny- También puede ser que La Muerte venga de puerta en puerta con un autobús lleno de personas diciendo "Ya llegó el Fin del Mundo! Móntese al bus! La hora ha llegado!" no?

-Ja!- río Craig- Eso sería muy raro pero... Por qué no? Todo es posible!

-Si... Qué hora es?- preguntó Damien.

_**11:00 p.m**_

Le contestó Cartman- Falta 1 hora para que comience!

-Que miedo- dijo Butters.

-Si!- gritó Tweek.

-Tranquilos, que no va a pasar nada- dijo Cartman.

-Sí, pero igual- contradijo Kyle- Saber el día en que se acabará, supuestamente, el mundo está feo...

-Todo el día uno: Que no pase nada! Que no pase nada!- dijo Stan.

-Y si se viene un temblor?! Y si el Fin del Mundo es en realidad mañana!? No quiero morir! No quiero morir! GAH!- gritaba Tweek en medio de un ataque de nervios.

-Que alguien le dé un tranquilizante a este chico, por favor!- dijo Damien- No va a pasar nada!- le gritó- NO NOS PONGAS NERVIOSOS!- le dijo.

Tweek se calmó y los demás sólo estaban riendo- Jaja! Damien está alterado!- dijo Cartman.

-Obvio! Yo viviendo con éste me vuelvo loco!- se defendió.

-Bien, bien... Cambiando de tema- continuó Cartman- Si les dieran a escoger vivir con algún amigo o amiga durante toda la Eternidad... A quién escogerían?

-Stan- respondió Kyle.

-Kyle- dijo Stan.

-Tweek- respondió Craig.

-AGH!?- se alarmó Tweek.

-Para cuidarte...

-Ngh! Craig- respondió.

-Yo con Craig, para que me cuide también- respondió Damien. Todos lo miraron con cara de "WTF!?"- Já! No, mentira, Pip! Obviamente que con usted! Cómo se van a creer eso!?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Pip.

-Yo con Wendy- dijo Cartman- Y como no está aquí para defenderse se jode!

-Yo me quedo con Butters!- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa pervertidamente pervertida ._.

-Qué?!

-Eres el único que me queda y ya te quitaron a Pip y a Tweek, así que también te jodes...

-Pero...

-Si vives con tus padres, te pasarán castigando una eternidad así que...

-Kenny- se rindió Butters.

-Jaja!- río Craig- Chicos ya es...

_**Viernes 21 de Diciembre**_

_**12:00 p.m**_

-Wow! Felíz Fin del Mundo!- dijeron Damien y Kenny juntando sus espaldas y estirando los brazos.

-Feliz Fin del Mundo!- los apoyaron los demás, haciendo lo mismo.

**_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x _**_**FELÍZ FIN DEL MUNDO! x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x**_


	5. Mi Ultimo Día

**_21 de Diciembre_**

**KENNY**

******_9:00 a.m_**

Acostado en su cama, sin preocuparse por nada, ya tenía todo este día planeado: comer, computadora y dormir. Sólo eso iba a hacer en todo el día, suspiró, no hay nada que hacer... Si era verdad, lo cual no cree que pase, no hay nada que evitar. Había vivido todos sus años felíz y sin preocupaciones. Por qué una estúpida historia maya iba a cambiar eso?

-Mayas de mierda...- susurró- Lo único que quieren es asustarnos... Que grandes pedazos...

Este día, para él, era como cualquier otro. Excepto en que habían inventado una profecía para ese día, nada más cambia. Facebook estaba lleno de estados tontos como: "Hoy es el Fin del Mundo!" o "Los voy a extrañar a todos" _**"Pendejos..." **_pensó, y sí, eso era lo que eran...

**TWEEK**

******_10:00 a.m_**

Estaba en posición fetal en una esquina de su habitación- No quiero morir, no quiero morir...- susurraba- Que se acabe el día, que se acabe!- dijo tapándose los oídos. Todo lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio eran preocupaciones: alienígenas, OVNIS, violaciones, zombies, muerte... Craig...- Quiero a Craig, que venga Craig! GAH!- gritó...

-Tweek...- lo llamó una voz vergonzosamente familiar. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba...

-Agh! Craig!- dijo sonrojado, mientras lo abrazaba...

-Te dije que te iba a protejer, no?

-Ngh! Si...- Tweek no podía estar más feliz, Craig se preocupaba por él _**"OH DIOS! DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!"** _pensó.

-Pues aquí estoy- contestó el pelinegro.

**WENDY **

**_11:00 a.m_  
**

-Espero que no pase nada...- dijo arrecostada a la ventana de su habitación- Pero entonces, qué significará que hayan terminado el calendario maya justo hoy?...

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente, ella sabía que no iba a pasar nada, pero aun asi los nervios acechaban. Ese día no había pasado nada para que uno pensara que sí iba a ser el Fin del Mundo, no hubo temblores, ataques, robos, etc... Eso sí, estaba nublado, pero es algo normal en Diciembre...

Sólo esperaba que todos estén bien, que nada pasara y que nadie (Tweek) hiciera algo drástico por los nervios, como hacerse daño o hacérselo a otra persona. Esperaba que todo siguiera normal mañana y todos los demás días...

-Será cierto?- susurró- Será cierto lo de la nueva Era?... La Era Del Fin...

**STAN**

**12:00 a.m**

Estaba en la computadora, su estado en Facebook era "Los voy a extrañar a todos", muchos comentarios como "Yo igual!" "Te quiero!" o Kenny "Pendejo"... Ese dia no le preocupaba, sabia que nada iba a pasar, pero igual... Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Pasó una hora dando click en inicio esperando que algo nuevo apareciera. Al final decició bajar a comer, no pasaba nada interesante! Todo era exactamente igual...

**BUTTERS**

**1:00 p.m**

Este dia habia acordado pasarlo con los seres queridos, por si algo pasaba... Y claro! No hacerle caso a Cartman cuando fué a decirle que se metiera a un refrigerador porque el Fin del Mundo era de verdad... Bueno, le hubiera hecho caso si no hubiera sido por la promesa.

Estaban todos almorzando y hablando sobre el Fin del Mundo- Te apuesto a que sí es hoy!- dijo el Sr. Stolch **(N/A: porfavor diganme si escribi mal el apellido porque no estoy muy segura xD)**.

-No va a ser hoy!- defendió la madre- Y no asustes a Butters!

-Tranquila, mamá. Yo sé que no va a pasar nada...

-Le estás llevando la contraria a tu padre!?- le gritó su padre.

-No puedes asegurar nada, Butters- le dijo la mamá- Tu no eres nadie para saber nada!

-Pero...

-A tu habitación, jovencito!

-Oh! Salchichas...- decia mientras iba a su cuarto chocando sus nudillos. Sip! Era un dia común y corriente.

**CRAIG**

**9:00 a.m**

Salía por la puerta- Hijo! Adónde crees que vas?- le dijo su madre.

-A casa de un amigo- contestó mientras sacaba el dedo medio y cerraba la puerta. Su familia le contestó de igual manera.

Llegó a casa de Tweek, tocó la puerta, la abrieron sus padres, él pidió permiso para entrar, sus padres se lo dieron, subió hacia el cuarto de Tweek y abrió la puerta- Quiero a Craig, que venga Craig! GAH!- gritó el rubio.

Craig sonrió por un segundo, pero luego volvió a su expresión normal- Tweek...- llamó.

Notó cómo Tweek se sonrojó y levantó la mirada- Agh! Craig!- dijo sonrojado, mientras lo abrazaba.

Craig sonrió e inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo- Te dije que te iba a protejer, no?

-Ngh! Si...

**_"Pues aquí me tienes, Tweek, daría todo por tí. No me importa si vamos al Infierno o al Cielo o donde sea, siempre estaré ahí... Porque Te Amo..."_ **pensó Craig en un milisegundo, mas lo único que alcanzó a decir fué- Pues aquí estoy...

**KYLE**

**2:00 p.m**

Se había despertado hasta la 1:00 p.m porque se quedó escuchando música en la cama como 2 horas. Cada vez que su madre entraba se hacía el dormido. Cúando por fin se acabó la musica, bajó las escaleras. Lo que vió casi lo pone a llorar- Kyle, te quiero!- decía Ike mientras lo abrazaba- Te voy a extrañar!

-Aawww!- exclamó, correspondiendo al abrazo- Ike, hoy no es el Fin del Mundo! Es mentira...

-No! Es verdad! Los mayas lo sabían TODO, Kyle! TODO!- gritaba llorando.

-Ike, deja a tu hermano- le dijo su madre mientras intentaba separalos.

-No, tranquila, mamá- le dijo Kyle. Luego se arrodilló para estar cara a cara con su hermano- Yo sé de algo que te puede animar...- acto seguido se puso su abrigo y abrió la puerta.

-Á dónde vas?- preguntó su padre.

-A la Heladería...- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

**PIP**

**3:00 p.m**

Pip vivía solo en su casa. Estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando hacia todas partes, sobre todo hacia la puerta por si aparecía cierto AntiCristo a protegerlo- No quiero estar solo!- se quejó- Por qué no viene Damien!?- gritó mirando hacia la puerta con enojo- Saben qué?! Que se joda Damien! Voy a ir YO hasta su casa a demostrarle quién es mejor amigo!- dijo, resignado, hablando solo como un completo loco mientras salía por la puerta.

Iba caminando por la calle _**"Y si no está en su casa? Y si está en camino hacia mi** **casa?"**_ volteó a ver a la dirección de su hogar _**"O si está con Craig?!"** _su rostro pasó a uno de furia y celos, corrió por la calle hasta llegar a la casa, tocó la puerta- Aló!- dijo Damien sonriendo mientras abría la puerta con una cuchara de helado y su pijama todavia puesta- Digo... "Hola"...

Pip miró hacia adentro, no habia nadie- Vengo a protegerte- dijo, satisfecho.

**BEBE**

**4:00 p.m**

Iba caminando por la calle solitaria- Wow! Me siento como el de "Soy Leyenda"!- exclamó. Iba en dirección a la Panadería escuchando musica- _Who run the world, Girls!_- tarareaba mientras caminaba. Se quedó mirando hacía los árboles, que estaban siendo movidos muy levemente por el viento, el cual estaba tranquilo, no había perros ladrandole a lugares en donde no se veía nadie, no había nada. Había días mucho peores que este...- Fin del Mundo- se burló- Fin del Mundo mi trasero! :D

**DAMIEN**

**3:00 p.m**

Estaba más tranquilo que nadie. Tan tranquilo que estaba escuchando, cantando y bailando "What Hurts The Most- Rascall Flats" mientras pensaba en Pip- _What hurts the most! Is been so close! And having so much to say! And watching you walk away!_- cantaba. Luego se acercó al refrigerador diciendo, con el mismo tono- _Quiero helado! Es el Fin del Mundo!_- continuaba mientras sacaba el helado y lo abría- _Tengo derecho a un poco de helado!_- agarró una GRAN cucharada y se la llevó a la boca- Si tan solo alguien se preocupara por uno...- susurró- Siempre soy yo el que tengo que ir a proteger a la gente! Cuando alguien me va a protejer a mí?... Pero hoy no. Hoy comeré helado y veré tele todo el día...- anunció mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Alguien tocó la puerta. Miró su cuarto, miró la puerta, miró su cuarto, miró la puerta, indeciso, miró su cuarto- Puede esperar...- se decidió mientras uba a abrir la puerta. La canción ya había terminado y ahora estaba sonando "We Are Young- fun"- _Tonight we are young! So lets set the world on fire..._- cantó- Aló!- dijo sin pensarlo cuando abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de a quién le había dicho tremenda playada (mariconada)- Digo... "Hola"- se sonrojó.

Notó que Pip miró hacia adentro como buscando algo, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, luego lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió y dijo- Vengo a protegerte.

Damien no pudo evitar reir ante esto. Lo dejó pasar y ambos comieron helado y miraron la televisión durante todo el día...

**Perdón por la demora! Pero el viernes tuve que ir adonde mi abuelita, el sábado tambien tuve que ir adonde mi abuelita y hasta hoy me dejan sola en la casa! .**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**XOXO! **


	6. Cuenta Regresiva

_**21 **__**de Diciembre**_

_**11:59: p.m**_

******10**

-No puedo creer que haya gente que cree en esto- bostezó Kenny acostado en su cama.

**9  
**

-GAH! No quiero morir Craig!- exclamó Tweek abrazando al nombrado que estaban acostados en la cama.

**8  
**

-Todo estará bien, Wendy, no te preocupes- intentó calmarse a ella misma, acostada en su cama, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**7  
**

-El Fin del Mundo?... No, no creo que pase nada...- dijo mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

**6  
**

-No puedo creer que mis padres me castiguen- dijo Butters acostado en su cama y mirando hacia el techo.

**5  
**

-Todo estará bien, Tweek, yo estoy aquí- calmó Craig al rubio.

**4  
**

-Tu come tu helado, Ike, que todo estará bien- dijo Kyle sentado junto con Ike en el sofá mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

**3  
**

-Damien... Feliz Fin del Mundo...- dijo Pip sontiendo y mirando a Damien a los ojos, estaban en la cama de éste, mirando la tv.

**2  
**

-Mayas, a mí no me engañan- sonrió Bebe arrecostada a la ventana de su cuarto.

**1  
**

-Feliz Fin del Mundo, Pip- sonrió Damien mirando a Pip a los ojos.

**0  
**

...Nada...

_**22 de Diciembre**_

_**12:00 a.m**_

-Yo lo sabía!- exclamaron todos los chicos a coro...

**Cómo están mis sobrevivientes del Fin del Mundo? ^.^**

**Ya estoy al día! Mañana subiré un capi especial de Navidad, claro, sin olvidar que el tema principal es el Fin del Mundo...**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO! **


	7. Wiwichu

**Happy Christmas! He aquí mi especial de Navidad en el Fin del Mundo ._.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Este día había clases como "castigo" porque el día del "Fin del Mundo" solo habían llegado los nerdos (que no eran muchos). El Director había hecho, según él, más divertidas las clases permittiendo que sus alumnos lleven disfraces. Pero, Stan dijo y cito "Se cago en todo cuando nos dijo de qué teníamos que venir vestidos cada uno..." Así es! El Director había obligado a los alumno a llevar el disfraz que él quisiera y, para que hicieran juego, disfrazó a 24 alumnos de Duendes, 12 de renos y 1 de Santa... Si, en ese momento TODOS dudaron de la orientación sexual del Director... Para ser más específicos... Santa: Cartman, Renos: Stan, Damien, Kyle, Craig, Kenny (Rudolf), Cristopher, Gregory, entre otros que a nadie le interesan... Duendes: Pip, Butters, Tweek, repito "Entre otros que a nadie le interesan"...

En fin, Pip y Damien iban caminando por los pasillos del Colegio- Te dije que no se iba a acabar el mundo :3- le dijo Damien a Pip.

-Sí, sí, ya se... Y tenías razón... -.-

En eso Kenny se acerca a Damien caminando sensualmente y con su voz sexy de pervertido le dijo- Hola, Cosi... Quieres que te toque el Wiwichu?

Damien se sonrojó inmediatamente y Kenny sonrió ante eso. Desde que se habían dado cuenta que a Damien le incomodaban esas cosas no se le paraban de insinuar- Emmm... Qué?

-Qué si quieres que te toque el Wiwichu? Nada más dí "Sí" o "No"... Le recomiendo el "Sí" (If you know what I mind)...

-Emmm... S.. Sí?

Kenny bajó sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Damien, el cual quedó estupefacto, pero antes de si quiera tocar el cierre las levantó de un golpe y le cantó mientras bailaba- _Wiwichu a Merry Christmas! Wiwichu a Merry Christmas! Wiwichu a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! _

-IDIOTA!- se sonrojó Damien.

-Qué?! Qué había pensado que le iba a hacer? :O Malpensado! Y todavía me dice que sí!

Pip solo reía- Y usted sabía?!- le dijo Damien.

-Jajaja Le pasado diciendo ese chiste a toda la escuela! xD

-Ah! Idiotas...- murmuró.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, no es nada...- le dijo Kenny.

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG G!**_

La Profesora todavía no ha llegado, así que decidieron hablar de la Navidad- Quién más se sabe otra canción navideña?- preguntó Kenny.

-Yo- dijo Damien. Inmediatamente se dió una bofetada mental por que ya sabía cuál era la siguiente frase.

-Cántela!- le dijo Kyle.

-Nop...

-Que la cante! Que la cante!- comenzó toda la clase...

-Ok, ok! Ya! Les advierto que no es apta para mentes inocentes... Ejem...- **(N/A: esta canción en serio existe! O.O)**- _Me cago en el Año Viejo, me cago en el Año Nuevo, me cago en el Arbolito y me cago en Tí!... El Fin del Año me recuerda: lo mucho que nos quisimos! Pero ya... Nos aburrimos! Y por eso vete a la Mierda! _

La clase estalló en risas- Necesito esa canción!- dijo Kenny.

-Es de Alvarez Guedes y se llama "Cada Vez Que Pienso en Ti"...

-Oyeron, chicos?!- dijo Stan- Para los que nos decepcionó un amor en el 2012!

En eso entró la profe y todos se sentaron. Se les quedó mirando a todos los alumnos y dijo- Lindos disfraces! ^.^

-Vió que lo de los Mayas era pura mier... Mentira?- dijo Cartman.

-Yo nunca creí en eso!- dijo la profesora.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero igual...- dijo Kyle.

-Ah nooooo!- dijeron Wendy y Bebe a coro- Ustedes estaban super normal con ese tema- dijo Bebe sarcasticamente.

Craig le sacó el dedo medio- GAH! Y si el Mundo se acabó pero inmediatamente comenzó otro igual y por eso no se notó?!- gritó Tweek, y antes de que Craig pudiera calmarlo, continuó...- O talvez el Munod sí se acabó, pero nos secuestraron los aliens, luego nos mandaron a una dimensión igual a la de nosotros y... Y nos hicieron creer que todo estaba normal!

-O talvez los mayas se referían al Fin de Semana y no al Fin del Mundo! GAH!- lo imitó Damien, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Craig- Lo siento *_*

Craig procedió a camarlo- Tweek, tranquilo que...

-O talvez nos salvaron antes de que el Mundo acabara, luego nos congelaron, despues tardaron años en construir un nuevo mundo, nos descongelaron, nos quitaron parte de la memoria y nos volvieron a poner aqui! Ngh!

La clase guardó silencio-... Pip, Tweek me está asustando!-se quejó Damien con voz de niño mimado.

-O... O qué tal si ya nos morimos y... GAH!... Este es el Cielo, pero talvez estemos pasando por alguna clase de prueba y hasta que la superemos podremos descansar en paz!?

-*sniff sniff* Waaaaaahhhhhh!- lloró Clyde mientras la clase volvía a ver hacia todos lados, tan paranóicos como Tweek.

-Y si lo que dice Tweek es verdad?- preguntó Butters.

La clase entera emitió un gemido de angustia y el resto del día pasaron reflexionando otras cosas que el rubio les decía, cada vez peores, como: maldiciones, violaciones, torturas, memorias borradas, dimensiones diferentes! GAH! ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!


	8. Física

**Estoy felíz! Me compraron un Samsung Galaxy Ace! ^.^ entre otros regalos... Bien, aquí está el capi!... **

_**26 de Diciembre**_

El silencio reinaba en el Colegio, todos los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos sumidos en sus pensamientos- No puede ser cierto lo que dijo Tweek- comentó Kyle.

-Ya me cansé de Tweek!- dijo Damien- Nos pasa asustando!- hizo un puchero.

-Hey! Tu noviecito nos traumó con toda esa charla del Fin... Y de que no nos vamos a volver a ver...- defendió Craig.

-Pip no lo hizo al propio!

-Oh! Y Tweek sí ¬¬

-Oigan, podemos defendernos solos!- interrumpió Pip.

-GAH! Noooo! Defenderse es demasiada presión!- dijo Tweek con un tick en el ojo.

-Aw! La primera pelea de Craig y Damien?- preguntó Kenny con voz dulsona.

-Cállate!- le gritaron los nombrados al unísono.

-... En qué estábamos antes de que la conversación pasara a ellos?- preguntó Stan.

-Emmm... Algo con el Fin del Mundo y su fracaso...- recordó Kyle.

-Que Mr. Coffee Ticks no puede tener razón en todas sus LOCURAS- dijo Damien.

-No son locuras!- defendió Craig- Y no le digas Mr. Coffee Ticks!

-Yo le digo como quiera!

-Ni se te ocurra, pedazo de...- y ahí comenzó una nueva e infantil pelea, pero como a nadie le interesa eso...

-Yo creo que era cierto que comienza la Era del Fin- dijo Stan.

-Si, yo tambien- lo apoyó Kyle.

-Yo estoy seguro que era el Fin de Semana...- dijo Kenny con pose pensativa. Los demás giraron los ojos.

-Cambiando de tema... Para qué clase vamos?- preguntó Pip.

-Ngh... Física- le respondió Tweek.

-Owww! Que perezaaaa- dijo Kyle. Los demás asintieron.

_**RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**_

**¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨****.¨.¨.¨.¨.** FÍSICA**¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨****.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨ **

-8 vueltas!- indicó el Profesor.

-Aw! Nooo... Vueltas nooo...- se quejó Damien. Todos lo voltearon a ver- No se puede hacer otra cosa que no sean vueltas? Dénnos un propósito para correr

-Bien- le contestó el Profesor- Pip- llamó. Pip se paró a su lado, el Profesor le dió una bola- Pip es el que la anda...- explicó el Profesor- Suficiente inspiración?- sonó el pito y...

-MIERDA! Si no se acaba el Mundo por las minorías... NOS ACABA PIP!- dijo Cartman mientras corría junto con los demás.

Toda clase corría y gritaba como si de un asesino se tratara, y tampoco estaban tan equivocados, mientras Pip les tiraba el balón una y otra y otra vez... Pero todos sintieron lástima cuando Pip (como dicen en la escuela) le quitó las posibilidades a Kenny de tener hijos (no literalmente, pero le golpeó la zona baja).

-UH!- exclamaron todos desviando la vista.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH! MIS HIJOOOOOSSS!- gritaba Kenny en el piso.

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!- decía Pip arodillándose a su lado.

-AAAAAHHHH! LOS MATASTE!

-Tampoco exagere!- le gritó Damien desde bien lejos todavia desviando la mirada.

Llegó la Enfermera y se llevó a Kenny- Por lo menos es una enfermera...- intentó calmar el ambiente Pip, cuando la camilla pasó junto a él-... Y no un enfermero...

Kenny le sacó el dedo medio- Oye! Eso es mío!- le dijo Craig, al cual tambien le sacó el dedo medio, el cual respondió de la misma manera.

Cuando Kenny se fué Pip agarró el balón y se acercó, amenazante, a Damien- Tu...- le dijo- Por tu culpa!

Damien se agachó en el piso- No, no, no, no, no... No quiero ir a un Hospital- rogó tapándose el rostro.

-Pero qué tienes contra las vueltas?! Siempre haces un problema con las vueltas!

-Es que no me gusta correr...

-Ah ya! Y como al caprichoso princesito mimado egoísta del Infierno no le gusta correr todos tenemos que hacer lo que él diga!

-SI!- lo apoyó la clase.

Damien comenzó a defenderse mientras se paraba del suelo y se acercaba a Pip- Tu quién te crees para hablarme asi... Solo eres un...- Pip levantó el balón, Damien dió un paso atrás, luego otro paso atrás.

-PELEA! PELEA!- comenzó Cartman, siendo seguido por los demás- PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PEL...- Pip levantó el balón hacia la multitud, la cual se calló, Damien sonrió ante este acto, Pip lo volteó a ver, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro- No me lastimes!- rogó.

-Oh no... Yo no...- le dijo Pip sonriendo malvadamente-... Los escarabajos se encargarán de eso...

_**-O_o-CONTINUARÁ-o_O **_

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANNN! Lo que te espera, Damien... Bueno, el Fin del Mundo se fué por el caño pero lo mismo pasó con los Brownies (me dá pereza escribir el nombre completo) y me salieron bien ^.^ **

**Cambiando de tema... PertidoFace... Estoy pensando hacer un Fanfic- Lemmon- Cramien pero no sé que le parecerá la idea xD Asi que me dicen que opinan...**

**XOXO! **


	9. Propuesta

Damien estaba en el Patio de Recreo, acorralado a una pared, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Pip- No me lances los abejones... No me lances los abejones... No me lances los abejones... No me lances los abejones- o mas bien rogándole a Pip que no le lance los abejones.

Pip pocas veces se enojaba TANTO, sí que podía ser muy peligroso, pero lo peor es esto (lo que hizo Damien): Hacer que Pip le haga daño a una persona... Por las decisiones que uno tomó...

-Tíralos!Tíralos!Tíralos!Tíralos!...- gritaban los chicos alrededor de estos dos- Kenny?- llamó Pip.

-Tíraselos... O que me la chupe...- sonrió Kenny.

Todos voltearon a ver a Damien-...

-LO ESTAS CONSIDERANDO!- se alarmó Kenny.

-No es cierto!

-Entonces te tiran los abejones?- interrumpió Craig.

-NO!

-Entonces lo estás considerando...- opinó Pip.

-No! Yo... Otra cosa! Pero no me tiren los abejones!- se arrodilló e hizo ojos de perrito.

-Kenny?- volvió a llamar Pip.

-Mmmm... Lo tenemos en nuestro control... Creo que podemos hacer algo mejor que tirarle unos abejones...

_**RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG! **_

**Ok. Este capítulo fué mas como un extra, por lo corto que quedó, pero es que lo empecé sin nada de inspiración... Y luego me llegó la "Musa"**

**Saskia: Gracias! Gracias! Muchas gracias! Publico reconocedor... Ahora que tengo su atencion... Kitty, no me parece buena idea que hagas un lemm... *es amordazada por Luna***

**Luna: Olvídalo! Tu has lo que quieras! Quién me apoya?**

**...**

**...Ok?... La cosa es que ya me vino la inspiración asi que el proximo capi será mejor que este... Lamento haber convertido a Pip en asesino y a Damien en... En... Cómo se le dice?**

**Luna: Uke! O.O**

**Naaahh! Uke esta bien, dejémoslo así... :3**

**Si se les ocurre algo que quieren que Kenny pida, con mucho gusto lo pondré! Ya que va a haber una GRAAANN listas . **

**En fin, eso era todo! **

**XOXO!**


	10. El Disfraz

***Puchos: Night Club de mari- pepinos en Costa Rica.**

***Mari- pepinos: Hombres que trabajan haciendo striptease xD**

Damien hablaba con Kenny por teléfono- QUÉ ME PONGA ESO?!

_-Sip..._

-Pero...

_-Quieres que te tiremos los abejones?... Lo siento! Me equivoqué! Encontramos escarabajos..._

-Escarabajos?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

_-Si... Tu sabes, los de los cuernitos..._- Damien pasó saliva, Kenny rió- _Entonces... Lo harás?_

-Hmm...

_-Aló?_

-Si!

_-Bien, igual llevaremos los escarabajos por si se te ocurre revelarte _

Colgaron.

Damien se quedó viendo la ropa que tendría que llevar ese día a la escuela- Por qué Kenny es tan pervertido?- se lamentó.

**11:30 a.m **

Tocaban la puerta- DAMIEN!

Damien la abrió, traía puesto... Un largo abrigo que lo tapaba todo... Lo que cuenta es lo que anda DEBAJO de ese abrigo...- Craig?- llamó mientras salía para dirigirse al Colegio.

-Ow! Quítate eso! Kenny no nos quiere decir que vas a llevar!

-Como es tan facil!

-Te apuesto a que todos estarán con la cámara lista... Por lo menos dame una pista!

-Es de Batman- murmuró.

-Hmmm... Batman, no, Robin! O un sexy Guasón... Jaja! Ya quiero verlo!- Damien maldijo por lo bajo- Y cómo sirve? Antes de entrar te quitas el abrigo? O hay que hacer algo más...? (If you know waht I mind)

-Entro con el abrigo, luego tengo que irme a poner otra cosa a algun cuarto SOLO y ya despues salgo sin el PUTO ABRIGO!

-Falta una cuadra! Dime, que se siente ser humillado publicamente?- le preguntó cerrando la mano, como si tuviera un micrófono.

-Vas a ver... Cuando te pase a ti, estaré ahi... Me encargaré de estar SIEMPRE contigo...

-Gracias!... Oh, mira, ya llegamos...

Damien entró y todas las miradas se posaron en él, a todo el que veia le decía- Me cago en tí, en tí, en tí- vió a Kenny- En tí no puedo porque me tiran los abejones- señaló a Pip- Y a ti no tengo ni idea, asi que mejor me callo- entro al baño, en el cual no habia nadie, y se puso los accesorios que le faltaban. Una gran bola de alumnos se formó afuera, con las cámaras preparadas, cuando salió todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos y felicitaron a Kenny. Damien era... Gatúbela!

-Te queda mejor que a Bebe...- le dijo Kenny.

-KENNY!- se enojó la nombrada.

-Es la verdad...

Damien solo fué hacia su casillero a sacar los cuadernos, siendo seguido por Craig. Se fueron a la siguiente clase- Wow! No crei que fueras capaz!- dijo Craig, una vez solos.

-Esto NADIE lo puede saber...

-Pero no te ves mal...

-Obvio que no!... Para ir a Puchos está perfecto!

-Já! Tienes razón... ;)

-Por qué em pasa esto?- se quejó al tiempo que se sentaba en su asiento.

-Como Pip dijo, y cito: Eres un "princesito mimado egoísta..." y otras cosas que no recuerdo.

-Gracias, Craig! Eres de mucha ayuda!

- ¬¬... Bueno, mírale el lado bueno...

-Y ese sería...

-Cuando quieras algo solo saca el látigo y ¡PLAM!

Damien no pudo evitar reír- Te odio- sonrío

-Yo tambien, Cariño, yo también...- le dijo despeinándole el cabello y sentándose en el asiento de atrás.

_**RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG!**_

Todos entraron, incluyendo al Profesor, que se quedó mirando a Damien, el cual se que mirando al Profesor-...

-...

-...

-Sr. Thorne...- llamó el Profesor sentándose- Esto no es Puchos...

La clase estalló en risas por el comentario. Damien miró a Craig, que estaba pegándole al pupitre y riendo como nunca- "Esto no es Puchos..."- arremedó a Profesor con una voz de burla

-Bueno, ya! Clase, silencio!- dijo el Profesor, la clase se calló, riendo por lo bajo- Hoy veremos la Conquista de América: Cristóbal Colón fué el...

-RICO!- gritó un chico, el cual nadie supo quien fué, haciendo a la clase estallar, de nuevo, en carcajadas

-Kenny, me voy a vengar...- susurró Damien.

**Ta- Rán! Todavia pueden poner algo que quieran que Damien haga porque Damien, Amigas Mias *se frota las manos perversamente*, se llevalá una cuantas solplesitas... **

**XOXO!**


	11. Felíz Día De Los Inocentes

**28 de Diciembre**

**_11:00 am _**

Damien está al teléfono- Hola!- saludó Kenny.

-Ahora que?!

-Te inscribí en la limpieza de la escuela...

- ._. Por queeee?!

-Para que uses un lindo traje que Craig te irá a dejar...

-KENNY! Esto se acaba mañana!

-No inventes! Esto NO TIENE FIN!

-KENNETH MACCORMICK!

-Ok, ok... El 31 a las 12:00 pm se acaba tu sufrimiento... xD

-Pero...

DING DONG!

-Ese debe ser Craig, chosito!

-Kenny, no...!- le cuelgan- Te odio!- Se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Hola!- saluda Craig con una caja en las manos- No he visto el disfráz... Prefiero dejarlo de sorpresa- dijo mientras pasaba a la casa.

-Claro! Puedes pasar, Craig!- gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

Apenas Damien entró todos se le quedaron viendo- Quitate el chaleco!- dijo Kenny.

-Kenny...- se quejó Damien con voz de niño.

-CHALECO! CHALECO! CHALECO!- gritaba la multitud- Bien, bien!- dijo quitándose el chaleco y pasándoselo a Craig, que estaba al lado suyo. Todos ladearon la cabeza, Damien estaba vestido de... Mucama sexy! Era un vestido negro con blanco cortísisisimo que la parte baja estaba tan elevada que no dejaba NADA a la imaginación

-ME ENCANTA MI VIDA!- gritó Kenny

Mas Tarde...

Todos estaban limpiando la escuela y Damien maldiciendo por lo bajo, tratando de no agacharse por nada del mundo. Cuando un anuncio por los altavoces les llamó la atención- Todos por favor presentarse al Gymnasio! Es obligatorio!

* * *

En el Gimnasio habia una pantalla, donde pusieron un video...

En el video salian unos...- MAYAS?- exclamó el Colegio cuando los vió...

-Hola- hablaba el que parecía ser el Jefe- Este es un mensaje para el Mundo: Ejem... FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!- gritó todo Perú.

El video terminó y todos quedaron boquiabiertos- JODIDOS MAYAS MINORIAS DE MIERDAAAA!- gritó Cartman, siendo apoyado por todos...

**._. Ok no... Jeje... Es que me habia desviado demasiado del tema del Fin del Mundo xD... Jeje... Sakuyachan16: ahi tienes tu sirviente! .**

**XOXO!**


	12. Love, Sex and Magic

_**29 de Diciembre **_

**11:30 a.m**

-Kenny, no voy a hacer un Baile de Caño...

_-Bien... Supongo que los escarabajos tendrán que hacer su trabajo..._

-NO!

_-Decídete, que no tengo todo el día..._

-Quiénes irán?

_-Sólo... Toda la escuela..._

-Olvídalo!

_-Ok, te iremos a buscar..._

-No, no, no, no, no...

_-..._

-Bien! Lo haré! Pero es lo ultimo que hago!

_-Si, ajá... Craig está en camino... Adios!_

-Adios- colgó- MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

DING DONG!

-Pasa, Craig!

-Muero por ver cómo te queda esto!- puso una caja en el sofá. Damien entró al baño a cambiarse y Craig se sentó- Que sea otra gatita, que sea otra gatita, que sea otra gatita, que sea otra gatita...- susurraba.

**5 Minutos Despues... **

-Cómo se le ocurre a Kenny que voy a salir con esto!?- gritó Damien saliendo del baño vistiendo un vestido negro que le llega apenas para cubrirle sus "partes" y unos altos tacones del mismo color.

Craig lo miró por un rato- Desde cuándo tienes pechos?

-Desde que a Kenny se le ocurrió ponerme "implantes"

-Apoyo esa idea...

-Cállate!

Craig le miró las piernas- Te rasuras?

-Qué?! NO! Asi soy- contestó con un puchero.

-En ese caso... Tienes piernas de chica...

-...

-...

-Sabes? Ya me habían dicho eso antes...

-Eres lo mas tierno que hay...

-No es cierto!

-Si- ih! Eres todo lindo e inocente...

-...

-Esta vez sí me escuché... Pero es cierto!

-No, no lo es... Entiendo chistes de doble sentido y todo... No soy como Butters!

-Bien, tienes razón... Pero sí te incomodan...

-No- oh!

-Si- ih!

-A ver- dijo sentándose a su lado- Pruébame...

-Seguro?

-Si

-Bien, aquí vamos: "Era una cálida noche, la luna brillaba sobre el cielo y las estrellas estaban presentes... En una casa C: Dos chicos estaban jugueteando en la cama, se dieron un beso y comenzó la acción...

-O.O

-Jaja... Me senté sobre tí...

-O_o

-xD... Y... XD... Comenzó la penetración...

-Aaahhh!- gritó Damien mientras corría y se ponía su abrigo.

-Jajaja! XD... Empiezan las embestidas..."

-_La la la la! Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!__- _gritaba Damien mientras se tapaba los oídos y salía de la casa, siendo seguido por Craig.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino (la Plaza) estaba toda la escuela y más mirando un tubo que había en el centro del círculo- Maldito pervertido de mierda...

-Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada :D- intentó calmarlo Craig.

-Ow! Tu crees?

-Si, tranquilo...

-Entonces canta y baila conmigo...

-Yo... Esta bien

-Ves? Eso pen... Qué?

-Si, está bien! Vamos, Ciara...- dijo jalándolo de la mano.

-Ciara?

-No te ha dicho qué canción vas a cantar?

-No... Pero me sé una de Ciara que se llama "Love, Sex and..." Noooo... D:

-Siii

-Cambio de planes, Kenny, voy a cantar con Dami...

-No me digas Dami!

-Bien... Entonces tu nombre sería... Voy a cantar con Canela ^.^

-...

- :D Musica, Maestro!

_1, 2, 3 Go... _  
_Ciara... _  
_Sex... _  
_Ciara... _  
_Here we go, talk to 'em... _

Damien comenzó a frotarse contra el tubo, de arriba hacia abajo, luego le dió una vuelta y se acercó a Kenny y le comenzó a bailar en las piernas

_Your touch is so magic to me  
Stangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back _

Se alejó haciendole una señal de que se acercara, Kenny se acercó y Damien tuvo que soportar sus impulsos de quemarlo vivo

_Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby... _

Se comenzó a frotar, esta vez contra Kenny, el cual estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco, luego lo empujó y volvió al tubo

_All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic _

Se alejó del tubo y apareció Craig, entre risas cantó

_Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you _xD_  
And ya feel so fly, assistantin' me  
But now is my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you  
If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat  
And I need you to push it right back _

Damien se acercó a Craig y lo rodeó con una pierna, hacien que los expectadores gritaran

_Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby.. _

Se separaron y, cantando a dúo y mucho mas profesionalmente

_All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic _

Mientras que Damien le movia la cintura a un chico del publico, Craig se acercaba cantándole a otras personas

_This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga..) _  
_Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...) _  
_But don't stop when you give it to me _

Se acercaba lentamente Damien a Craig el Craig lo rodeó con los brazos y cantó

_Canela... _

Este solo le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y continuaron

_All night showing, just you in the crowd _  
_Doin' tricks you never seen... _  
_And I bet that I can make ya believe _  
_In love and sex and magic _  
_So let me drive my body around ya _  
_I bet you know what I mean _  
_(You know what I mean) _  
_Cause you know that I can make you believe _  
_In love and sex and magic _

Craig le cantaba al publico y Damien se acercó seductoramente a Kenny

_Yeah... _  
_Uh, uh, uh... _  
_Yeah, I see you on the floor _  
_Get it girl _  
_Love, sex and magic _  
_I see you on the floor _  
_You know what I mean _  
_Get it girl _  
_I bet that I can make you believe _  
_In love and sex and magic, ow! _  
_I See you on the floor _  
_Get it girl..._

Se sentó en sus regazos y continuó cantando...

___Yeah... _  
_Uh, uh, uh... _  
_Yeah, I see you on the floor _  
_Get it girl _  
_Love, sex and magic _  
_I see you on the floor _  
_You know what I mean _  
_Get it girl _  
_I bet that I can make you believe _  
_In love and sex and magic, ow! _  
_I See you on the floor _  
_Get it girl... _

Y el cierre fué: darle un beso a Kenny, haciendo que TODOS los presentes quedaran boquiabiertos...

**Ok no .-. El Fin del Mundo se fué por el caño (el retrete, no en el que estaba bailando Damien xD) Pero una amiga me lo pidió, no pongo quién porque me lo envió por PM asi que no se si le importará o no... En fin, ********, aqui esta tu Canela xD...**

**XOXO! **


	13. El Rubio Correcto

-Feliz, Kenny?- preguntó, enojado Damien, al separarse del beso.

-La verdad... Demasiado- le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Damien se levantó y de un salto y se alejó para ponerse otra ropa, pero lo interrumpió un hombre con traje junto a Craig aguantando la risa- Señorita...-llamó el hombre cuando estaba frente a Damien, el cual arqueó una ceja- Quisiera invitarla a usted y a su... Novio... A un contrato para convertirnos en sus agentes...

Antes de que Damien pudiera contestar, llegó Cartman- No, disculpa, nosotros somos sus agentes...

-Ustedes quiénes?- amenazó el "Hombre del Traje Elegante".

-El Pobre, el Hippie, el Judío y yo trabajamos en eso desde niños...

El "Hombre del Traje Elegante" entrecerró los ojos- Bien...- contestó, luego le extendió una tarjeta a Damien- Si cambian de parecer... Llámenos- sonrió.

-...

-...

-...

-Qué acaba de pasar?- cuestionó Damien.

-Desde cuando son nuestros agentes?- interrumpió Craig.

-Desde que tenemos competencia- contestó Stan acercándose.

-Jodanse toodooos ustedes- les dijo Damien, mientras se alejaba.

-Bien!... Señorita!- le gritó Kenny, recibiendo una mirada asesina del AntiCristo. Cuando Damien se alejó, Craig estalló en carcajadas.

-No me van a creer lo que me dijo ese hombre!- dijo entre risas.

-Cuenta!- le dijo Kyle, que ya llevaba un rato ahi parado.

-"Hola! Somos una Agencia de Talentos... Nos gustó mucho su presentación, le puede decir a su 'novia' si quiere que los representemos y patrocinemos?"- contó el pelinegro.

-En serio pensó que era una chica?!- preguntó Stan.

-SI!- contestó Craig, riendo.

* * *

_**31 de Diciembre**_

_**05:00 pm**_

_-Hola, Canela... _

-Qué, Kenny!?

_-Como sabrás... Token hará una fiesta de Fin de Año de Disfraces... Y como eres mi perra..._

-NO SOY TU PERRA!

_-Si lo eres, de hecho, adivina que canción te tengo como tono de llamada..._

-Cuál?- preguntaba Damien, hastiado.

_-"For Your Enterteinment"_

-Para Tu Entretenimiento?... Oh si! Que chistote!... Ya déjate de payasadas y dime que tengo que hacer!

_-Bueno, la fiesta es a las 8:00, asi que Craig pasará por ti con los disfraces..._

-"Craig pasará por mi con los disfraces..."- lo imitó Damien, con tono de burla.

_-Nos_ _vemos!_- colgó.

_**7:00 pm** _

DING DONG!

Damien se dirigió a abrir la puerta, esperando solo a Craig, pero estaba acompañado de cierto británico MUY fastidiado- Pip?- preguntó al reconocerlo.

-...- el británico lo miraba con odio.

Damien volteó a ver a Craig, pero este se encogió de hombros

-Van a pasar?- preguntó.

-Claro!- contestó Craig, siendo seguido por Pip, muy callado... Demasiado ¬¬...

-Besaste a Kenny- confrontó Pip, haciendo que Craig bufara y se dirigiera a sentarse al sillón.

-Aw, Pip! Es eso? Sabes todo el asunto de los abejones!

-Yo ya no estaba enojado contigo, Kenny era el que quería seguir vengándose, desde la mucama él tiene los abejones, no yo!

-Oh, maldito pervertido de mierda...-murmuró Damien.

-Pero no cambies el tema! Sabes bien que besaste al rubio equivocado!- en ese momento, Pip supo que la había cagado.

-...

-Y cuál era el rubio correcto?- interrumpió Craig con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Quiero decir... Que...- comenzó Pip, nervioso- Besaste a Kenny...

-En serio estás molesto por eso?

-También causaste muchas erecciones...

-QUÉ!?- gritaron Craig y Damien a dúo.

-Nada- evadió Pip.

-Qué chicos exactamente?- interrogó Craig.

-CRAIG!- lo regañó Damien- Es algo privado. Te importa?

-No, no me importa, Canela!... Aquí lo importante es a cuáles chicos excitaste y qué disfraz te envió Kenny!- Pip lo fulminó con una mirada "celos-odiosa"- Bien, lo siento...

_Momento Incómodo..._

_Tururú... .-. _

-A cuáles chicos exactamente?- preguntó Damien, ganándose una mirada acusadora del rubio- Qué? No tengo como mínimo el derecho a saber eso?!

-Sabía que no entenderías...- susurró Pip mientras se iba, dejando a Damien confundido y a Craig a la expectativa.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Damien.

-En serio no te diste cuenta?- le preguntó Craig. Por la cara de "I dont know what you mind" de Damien, supo que no- Le gustas!

-Que va! No ves que casi lo mato cuando éramos niños? Ahi maté todas mis oportunidades para gustarle a Pip.

-No estés tan seguro! No viste lo celoso que estaba del beso con Kenny?! "El rubio equivocado"!? Entonces él sería "El rubio correcto"!

-Tambien están Butters y Greg...- murmuró.

-Are you fucking kidding me?

-...

-...

-Le gusto a Pip!- se emocionó Damien.

-Bien! El descubrimiento del siglo!- dijo Craig sarcásticamente- Ahora ponte el disfraz y vámonos a la fiesta que ya vamos tarde... Canela

Damien le lanzó una mirada asesina y se dirigió a cambiarse al cuarto. Cuando salió traía puestos unos ultra- mega mini shorts marrones, unas converse del mismo color y una cornamenta de venado... Sip, sólo eso...

-OH... DIOS... MIO!- exclamó Craig.

-Detesto a Kenny... Por cierto, se le ocurrió incluirte a tí en el disfraz...- suspiró-... Tu parte está en el cuarto- se sentó resignado en el sillón.

Cuando Craig entró al cuarto no pudo evitar soltar una larga risa que, probablemente, se escuchó hasta la Pulpería... En la cama había unos jeans tubo rojos, una camisa blanca, un chaleco rojo, unas botas y un cinturón negro, al mas puritico estilo "Santa Claus", junto a un collar (de los que se le ponen a las mascotas), una correa y un látigo... Sabrán ustedes para qué...

**P.D: Este capítulo tiene vida propia, se escribió practicamente solo, asi que si puse alguna estupidez... Es que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos... Gracias por su comprensión!**

**XOXO! **


	14. Felíz Año Nuevo

_**08:40 pm** _

Craig y Damien ya tenían puestos sus disfraces, ahora Craig llevaba un muy enojado Damien atado una correa- No puedo creer que Kenny me haga esto...- negaba.

-Yo me siento en las nubes- dijo Craig con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Obvio! Tu no eres al que llevan de una correa como a un perro...

-Mirale el lado bueno...

-Cuál?

-Emmm... Pues... Ganaste mucha atención estos dias...

-No del tipo de atención que quisiera

-Bien, ya llegamos!

Entraron al hogar del afroamericano, capturando todas las miradas. Kenny se acercó disfrazado de... De... De muérdago... Tenía un sombrero de muérdagos, un collar de muérdagos e incluso un cinturón de muérdagos, por lo cual nadie se le acercaba.

Damien se asustó en extremo al imaginar lo que se acercaba y solo una palabra salió de su boca- CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG!...- gritaba, en busca de ayuda.

-Tranquilo. No te haré nada con los muérdagos! Quedé satisfecho con lo de ayer- dijo dándole otro corto beso. Por otro lado... Pip estaba viendo todo mientras buscaba algun balon para darle su merecido a Kenny, lastimosamente, no encontró ninguno...

-Qué te pasa?!- dijo Damien empujándolo.

-Sangre por las venas- contestó- Te salvas que ahora tengo una nueva víctima llamada Butters, por que si no... Si no... Jeje... Bwajajaja!- se alejó riendo maquiabélicamente, luego los volvió a ver- Ahora le perteneces a Craig.

-SI!- exclamó el nombrado, ganándose una mirada asesina de Damien- Lo siento... Un momentito, no lo siento! AHORA TU ERES MÍO!

Pip los miraba poniendo a prueba su telequinesia con una lámpara que guindaba sobre ellos, mas tampoco sirvió...

_**10:30 pm**_

_-I'm sexy and I know it!- _bailaba Kenny sobre una mesa.

Por otro lado estaban Kyle, Stan (muy cariñosos por cierto), Tweek, Pip (muy celosos), Damien (muy humillado) y Craig (taaaannn feliz) sentados en unos sillones que formaban un círculo- Bien, a mi lo mas raro que me ha pasado es esto- comenzó Damien **(N/A: Basado en una Historia Real Dx)**- Volvía de unos mandados y cuando ya voy a entrar a la calle en donde vivo una moto me pita, yo volteó a ver y el hombre de la moto me saluda, noté que yo no lo conocía, asi que sonreí y seguí caminando, a los segundos me vuelven a pitar, volteo a ver... Y ERA QUE EL HOMBRE HABIA DADO LA VUELTA EN U Y ME SEGUIA SALUDANDO!

-GAH! UN SÁTIRO!- se alarmó Tweek

-Yo salgo corriendo- dijo Kyle.

-Esperen... Hay más!... Al ver esto me asusté y apresuré el paso, mientras sacaba las llaves para entrar a la casa, no volteé a ver hasta que tenía la puerta abierta y lo que vi fué... Al hombre... Parqueado frente a la acera de mi casa... Saludándome...

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !- gritó Tweek, haciendo que los demás se asustaran.

-AAAAAAAHHHH!- gritaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no habia pasado nada, prosiguió Stan- Y no te hizo nada?

-No! Porque yo no me devolví! Pero estoy seguro que no era conocido...

-Qué traías puesto?- interrumpió Craig.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Damien.

-Yo creo que ya sé a qué se refiere Craig- dijo Kyle- Contesta

-Unos shorts, una camisa...

-Ajá!- dijo Craig

-Eso explica todo- concluyó Stan

-Qué?! No entiendo!

-Cómo se te ocurre estar en shorts a esas horas de la noche!- dijo Pip.

-Quién dijo que era de noche?

-Bien, era de noche?

-Si- bajó la mirada- Pero eso no quiere decir nada!

-Claro que si!- dijo Stan- Tus piernas de chica atraen la atención- le sonrió, Kyle frunció el ceño.

-Bien, como digan- se rindió.

* * *

_**11:00 p.m** _

Kenny se les habia unido- En fin... Yo jamas seria cirujano- concluyó Damien, los demás asintieron.

-Yo les tengo una pregunta...- comenzó Kenny, los demas lo miraron- Ok... Si fueran actores y les ofrecieran un papel en donde hay que hacer un desnudo... Lo aceptarian?

-Depende- contestó Damien de repente- Que? Jeje Hay que saber cuanto pagan!

Todos devolvieron su vista al Muérdago- Digamos... 5 millones...

-Sigue dependiendo...- continuó Damien- Que hay que hacer en el desnudo?

-Algo me dice que Damien tiene experencia en esto- dijo Kyle- mejor dejésmolo a él encargarse de los negocios...

Damien obvio ese comentario y miró a Kenny- Pasar de un lado a otro en una habitación... Solo eso... Pero totalmente desnudo...- le explicó el rubio.

-...

-...

-Yo creo que sí- contestó el ojirrojo, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos- Es solo pasar de un lado a otro en una habitación y de paso se gana 5 millones!

-Depende- dijo Kyle- Necesito el dinero?

-Mmmm... No...

-Entonces no- contestó Kyle

-Y si lo necesitaras?- cuestionó Stan

-Entonces, si...

-Yo no...- contestaron a coro Tweek, Pip y Butters- GAH! SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- se alarmó Tweek

-Yo creo que lo hago, si lo necesito- dijo Craig- Si o necesito el dinero, pues no...

-Yo creo que yo sí lo haría...- confesó Stan.

-Seeehh... Yo tambien- admitió Damien.

-Yo sí lo haría- dijo Kenny

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Qué hacemos?- preguntó Kyle

-No lo se... Ahorita es Fin de Año!- se emocionó Pip

-Sobrevivimos- dijo Eric, acercándose, con una sonrisa- Sobrevivimos a los Mayas...

-Sobrevivimos este año- dijo Stan

-Humillamos a Damien- dijo Kenny, Damien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"Un pequeño paso para el Humanidad... Un gran paso para el Hombre"- dijo Craig

-No era al revés- preguntó Butters.

-En qué ayuda un Damien humillado a la humanidad?- contestó con otra pregunta, los demas asintieron...

* * *

_**11:55 p.m** _

Damien se encontraba cantando en un Karaoke- _Sube las manos para arriba, dale para abajo, dale para un lado! Para el otro lado!_

-No no! Estas cantando mal!- interrumpió Kenny- Es asi... Ejem... _Sue la mano pa' arriba, dale pa' abajo, dale pa' un lao, pal' otro lao!_

_-_Donde hay Fanta, hay musica- promocionó Damien

-ERA COCA- COLA!- gritó el público. Damien hizo señal de que no importaba y le pasó una coca a Kenny, quien la tomó, miró al público y dijo

-Se quean? O se an conmigo?

El publico estalló en carcajadas- Que bárbaro!- lo empujó levemente Damien- Que hace usted si Pitbull vee esto?- dijo entre risas.

-Me muero... Y vuelvo a revivir- le susurró

-Oigan, oigan!- gritaba Pip, sin conseguir atención alguna.

-GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- gritó Tweek, todos lo voltearon a ver- Ngh! Faltan 20 segundos para la cuenta regresiva!- anunció, todos gritaron de alegría y se dirigieron con sus repectivos amigos.

Ahora se encontraba los chicos formando un círculo

10!

-Que se apiade el juez!- gritó Stan.

9!

-Que ahorita GAH! llueve- gritó Tweek.

8!

-Quiero bizcocho!- dijo Kenny

7!

-Jale a un Banquete!- dijo Pip

6!

-A la vuelta, no acelereis!- gritó Damien.

5!

-Que Damien no convierta a Kenny en ornitorrinco!- dijo Kyle

4!

-Vamos a un Teatro!- dijo Butters.

3!

-Se acerca Fin de Mes!- dijo Craig.

2!

-Hay que comprar unas Cross!- inventó Cartman

1!

-Mañana tacos desayuno!- gritó Clyde.

0!

-Me quito el sombrero!

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron a coro.

Pip se abalanzó sobre Damien, dandole un profundo beso, con una excusa perfecta, al igual que Tweek lo hizo con Craig. Kyle y Stan se estaban besando y Kenny se acercó al pobre Butters y le dió un beso tipo McCormick- Que!? No puede ser!- exclamó Cartman, buscando a algun ser besable... Hasta que vió a un perro- Respeta mi autoridaaa!- gritó, dándole un corto beso, a lo cual el perro lo lamió en el rostro...

_** "#*+)\·O*+**__**"#*+)\·O*+**__**"#*+)\·O*+ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!... ATRASADO!**__**"#*+)\·O*+**__**"#*+)\·O*+**__**"#*+)\·O*+**_


	15. El Objeto

Las vacaciones habian pasado y este era el primer día de clases...

Damien iba caminando por la acera en dirección al Colegio, cuando sonó el celular- Aló?

_-Damien? Me haces un favor? Pasa por mi casa a recoger un_ _cuaderno!- _habló Kenny.

-Ya no soy tu sirviente!

_-Todavía existen los abejones! Es solo un favor, ándale! _

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo te lo paso a recoger

_-Gracias! _

-Adios- colgó.

Se dirigió a casa de Kenny y tocó la puerta, sus padres abrieron, él explicó el asunto del cuaderno y lo dejaron entrar a recogerlo. Lo buscó por todo el cuarto, mas no lo encontró, hasta que miró bajo la cama... Cuando agarró el cuaderno, vió otra cosa, algo que lo dejó estupefacto- Mi venganza...- susurró...

* * *

Al llegar al Colegio, traia una gran sonrisa vengativa en su rostro, entró a la clase y, como el Profesor no habia llegado, se paró detras del escritorio, toda la clase lo miró, Kenny le hizo señal de que le diera el cuaderno, Damien se lo entregó con la misma sonrisa y luego volvió detras del escritorio- Kenny, Kenny!- llamó dulcemente- adivina qué me encontré bajo la cama!

-Bajo la cama... Bajo la... Damien no! No es lo que parece!

-No?- Y dime, que parece?

-Damien, por favor!

-Olvidalo! Este es MI año! MI turno de vengarme... Con TU vibrador- se burló sacando el objeto naranja de su mochila y señalándolo con él. Las clase estalló en risas

-MALDITA PERRA!- le gritó Kenny.

-Oh! Ahora yo soy la perra... Dime, que haces con esto...- preguntaba al tiempo que movia el objeto de un lado a otro.

-Eso... No es mio!

-Oh! Y de quién es?

-De... Ejem... Las chicas que vayan a mi casa...

-Ajá? Bebe- le señaló con el objeto- Has visto esto alguna vez en casa de Kenny?

-Jajajaja No jajajaja- contestó Bebe tapándose el rostro mientras reia.

Damien miró a Kenny-...

-Es que a Bebe no le hace falta eso...- PokerFace

-Bien...- Damien se paró en la silla- Alguien a visto esto en casa de Kenny?!- preguntó con el objeto en alto. La clase rió como nunca y aguantó las necesidades de ir corriendo al baño

-NO-OH! JAJAJAJAJA!- contestó a coro.

-Bien Kenny- se sentó en el Escritorio y puso el objeto a un lado- Alguna otra explicación?

-Se lo estoy guardando a un amigo!

-Quién?

-...

-...

-KYLE!- lo señaló

Kyle estaba boquiabierto, de pronto a Stan le dió una Hemorragia Nasal y salió al baño- PERVERTIDO!- le gritó Kyle. La clase stalló en risas- ESO NO ES MIO!

-Kenny, Kyle no haria esto...- razonó Damien

-SI!

-Y por qué lo tienes tu?

-Para que sus padres no lo vean!

-NO MIENTAS, KENNY!

-Bien, diré la verdad... Nunca habia visto ese objeto en mi vida...- Damien lo miró incrédulo- Es de mi madre, seguramente...

-Un momento, un momento... A ver si entendí- repasó Damien, acercándose a Kenny con el "consolador"- Primero era para tus novias, luego de Kyle, despues jamas lo habias vistoy ahora es de tu madre?!... _Es tuyo, es tuyo!- _canturreó.

-Y qué si lo es?!

-Ja- já... Te lo dije- movió el objeto formando una "S" en el aire, al igual que su cuello, en eso entró el Profesor- SEÑOR!- exclamó, escondiendo el objeto tras su espalda.

-Thorne, que hace su bulto en mi silla?

-Señor!- volvió a llamar

-Trajo un vibrador!- acusó Kenny, agarrando el objeto y sacándolo a la vista. La clase rió como nunca.

-E... E... E... E...- entró Stan- Es de Broflovsky!

-DAMIEN!- gritó el pelirrojo. Stan tuvo que devolverse al baño...

-Bien, no es de Kyle... Pero tampoco es mio! Es de Kenny!

-SI, ES CIERTO! KENNY LO TENIA! ES DE KENNY!- apoyaba la clase.

-Y por qué lo tienes tú?- preguntó el Profesor

-Eso... Eso es una excelente pregunta... Me voy a sentar mientras la pienso...

-Si es que puedes sentarte- se burló Kenny.

-Vas a morir, Perra- amenazó.

-Putito...- contestó Kenny

-No, no, ustedes tienen que ir a la Dirección!- dijo el Profesor.

-Pero...

-Ap! No! Go!- les dijo, señalando la puerta, Damien y Kenny salieron con la mirada baja.

Cuando iban camino a la Dirección, se encontraron con Stan en dirección hacia la clase- Hey, Stan!- llamó Kenny, el pelinegro volteó- Imagínate a Kyle usando esto en la noche- molestó.

Inmediatamente al azabache le salió un hilo de sangre por la naríz- MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- gritó dirigiéndose al baño.

-Bien, estamos a mano- dijo Damien.

-Eh?

-Tu me vestiste de travesti, me hiciste bailar en un tubo, me vestiste de puta no una... Ni dos... Sino tres veces! Yo le enseñé a toda la clase tu pequeñó secretito, estamos a mano...

-Bien, ya qué- se dieron un apretón de manos y llegaron a la Dirección...

El castigo fué el peor imaginable, tenían que dar una charla a la Primaria sobre "Por Qué Es Malo Utilizar Estos Objetos?"... Toda la Secundaria asistió, todo el país... Acordaron NUNCA volver a hacerse bromas TAN malas... Ahora sí estaban a mano...

_**FIN...**_

**Lilly LoL aqui está el secreto de Kenny que me habias pedido! xD Me costó mucho pensarlo, pero al final se me ocurrió, espero que te haya gustado!**

**Igual que a las demás...**

**Si, ya sé... El final está medio "PUFF" (por decirlo asi) pero si lo continuaba, jamas lo iba a terminar... ^_^**

**Espero le haya gustado!**

**PD: El Lemmon Cramien lo voy a hacer pero todavia no... Falta poco, pero por ahora tengo otros planes... Asi que... Esperen! Paciencia! *Agarra un martillo y lo golpea en el escritorio* Silencio en la Corte!... Ok... Nos leemos pronto! Caso Cerrado!**

_**Caso Cerrado! Wow! Problema Arreglado...! **_

**XOXO! **


End file.
